Santo
by Mareo and Anime
Summary: The sequal to 'Minds of Killers' and the end of 552...
1. Chapter One

**Santo**

552 has met his match. An end to all the 552 stories. All.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I know my purpose.

I don't know how.

I don't know why.

I just know my purpose.

The devil dances with the mortals.

I must stop the dance.

I cannot hurt it.

It cannot hurt me.

But he must kill me.

And I must kill him.

It is to be.

It has been.

It will be.

I am imminent.

Prepare.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jumba Jookiba sat behind the blast-proof screen, manoeuvring the mechanical arms that held the explosive chemicals. Normally he wouldn't do this, but he was using Kintoglack. The most unstable compound in the galaxy. Outlawed in all federation systems. One attogram could take out an entire space-station with the power of an atomic blast. (A real measurement attogram being 1/1,000,000,000,000,000,000th of a universal gram.)

"(Am hoping calculations are correct…)" he muttered to himself, tapping the joystick feather-lightly. The arm jerked slightly, the purple liquid in the beaker swishing about slightly. He froze, gritting his teeth. The liquid stilled. He sighed gently. He tapped it into position, closed his eyes and pressed the button.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_Earth, Six years previous._**

626, Stitch, bravest experiment on Hawaii, woke up screaming in terror at the scene he had just witnessed.

He became quiet slowly, panting. He ran a clawed hand through the blue fur on his head, thinking about it. He switched his eyes to night-vision, and then sat up in his bed. He glanced towards his human partner, Lilo. She was fast asleep, eyes closed, hugging her doll. He sighed in relief. It would be too hard to explain to her what he'd seen, especially in Turian. He clambered out, dropped onto the floor and went to the lower floor in the elevator. He walked to the fridge, ripped the door of its hinges, took out a soda and replaced the door as best he could.

"(Soda…)" he sighed, gulping it down. He then proceeded to sit down at the table. He sat for a while, trying to remember the nightmare.

He had been underwater…

He was drowning…

He had looked down…

Below him was endless blackness…

He was in de-ep water…

He had looked up…

Above him was a layer of…

Ice…

He was drowning beneath ice…

He had swum up…

Punched at the ice…

Trying to get out…

Something grabbed his leg…

He looked down…

A…

A steel hook was the closest thing…

Was wrapped round his leg…

Another one had grabbed his other leg…

But this one had pierced his leg…

But he felt no pain…

His blood had leaked up…

It had hit the ice…

Turned it a putrid yellow colour…

Turned it into a layer of…

Rotting bodies…

He felt himself hanging from the hooks…

As if the gravity had reversed…

The blackness the sky…

He had seen someone walking towards him…

Over the layer of bodies…

As fast as lightning…

The figure grabbed him round the throat…

Then…

Pulled suddenly…

He had felt a release of pressure in his throat…

He had woken up…

With two blazing orbs in his eyes…

Stitch shivered, rubbing his arms, ears down. That had been the first bad dream he'd ever had. A nightmare, Lilo called that type of thing. He glanced at the window. The sky was a pinkish-gold colour, so it was about 4:30.

_'626.'_

He looked round quickly, listening.

"(Who there?)" He asked quietly, sniffing the air.

_'I am not with you, 626.'_

"Huh?" he said, looking around again.

_'I know you may not understand, but I need your help.'_

"Er…" he mumbled, questioning his sanity.

_'Don't worry. You aren't going mad(!)'_

"Okitaka…" he said, going along with it.

_'Do you know the name "552"?'_

"Naga." He said, sitting down.

_'He is evil. Not just acting evil, but is evil. And I need your help to destroy him.'_ Stitch glanced at the bottom of the stairs, worrying, ears down. '_Do not worry. He will not harm your family.'_

"Ka-chi no-stee?" he asked, getting suspicious now.

_'I swear it.'_ He thought a second longer, and then nodded.

"Ih. Baga seega." He said finally.

_'Thank you.'_

Stitch noticed a stand of his fur shining. He stared at it, fascinated. Then another started. Then another, then another. Soon, his body was glowing brightly. His eyes flooded with bright light, then suddenly;

The can clanged to the floor, the leftover soda spilling out…

What now...? Review.


	2. Chapter Two

The arm tilted, the liquid pouring into a beaker below filled with an amber liquid. The purple floated on top of the amber, wobbling gently. The coloured division between the chemicals crackled, bubbles of amber rising into the purple. The amber liquid frothed under the purple one, multiple bubbles surfacing. The purple liquid turned solid, freezing with the temperature of the amber liquid. Then all was still.

Jumba opened one of his four eyes, checking the substances. He saw it, and then sighed with relief again.

"(Good, has turned to harmless solid…)" he laughed to himself. He pressed another button on the remote. A plasma coil descended from the ceiling, sending a jolt of electricity into the mixture. The liquids flashed a bright yellow, fusing together. The light dimmed, revealing a small, yellow pod. Jumba came around the shield and picked it up.

"Experiment…" he said, taking out a laser-pen. He burned three numbers onto the surface of it, marking it. "700." He said finally, pocketing the pen. "Heh, is new personal record…" He muttered, walking over to the water container.

* * *

_Several light-years away, Five years previous._

"(I swear, if that goddamn furball doesn't shut his yap, I'll rip his voicebox out and force-feed it to his gnome!)" Snarled 555, aka Rycon, complaining about 192/Mouth. (For the sake of this, let's call him 555.)

He walked into the bedroom and sat down, pulling a clawed hand down his face in stress. He breathed in quicker, starting to feel the stifling heat. He looked over to his usual coolant-filled syringe.

"Oh, how I love this part(!)" he said with monotone sarcasm, picking up the needle. He looked for and found the entry point on his arm. He manoeuvred the point between two of his scarlet scales, not wanting to snap one in half.

He held his breath and stabbed it into his skin. He didn't want to admit it, but that was one of the only things that actually hurt him. He pressed the end of the syringe, slightly gritting his teeth.

"(Aah…)" he sighed, smiling in relief to himself as coolness washed over him. He looked around in case Mouth or Luna came in, then added to himself;

"(Anyone coming in would think I'm on something.)" He laughed slightly, retracting the needle.

_'555.'_

555 tensed, baring his teeth, searching for the person. He flicked his tongue out and tasted the air. Just Mouth's dirt-like tang.

_'555, I am not here.'_

"Well, where are you then?!?" he snarled, looking around.

_'I am elsewhere.'_

"That helps(!)"

_'555, I need your help.'_

"Oh really?" he said in mock politeness, looking up for somewhere to look.

'_Do you know the name "552"?'_

555 was silent for a few seconds.

"Do I know 552? OF COURSE I KNOW 552!!!!" He yelled, body-temperature rising. "HE'S THE BASTARD WHO'S PUT ME THROUGH UNIMAGINALBE, HORRIFIC, BLINDING TORTURE!!! HE'S THE GUY WHO'S HAUNTED MY NIGHTMARES FOR YEARS!!!! OF COURSE I KNOW HIM!!!!!! IF I EVER SEE HIM AGAIN, I'LL ERADICATE, EXTERMINATE, OBLITERATE, ANNIHILATE AND ELIMINATE THAT BASTARD!!!!!!!!!" He opened his mouth wide, panting quickly.

_'…A simple "yes" would have sufficed.'_

555 growled at the voice.

'_I need your help in destroying him.'_

"…destroy 552?" snorted 555, looking away. "Look, whoever-the-heck-you-are, plenty of people have tried and failed. And ended up being slowly tortured by the homicidal maniac."

_'I will not fail.'_

"Uh-huh?" he said sceptically, looking at his fingers. "Someone said that a few years ago. Named Psyche. Look what happened to her."

_'Will you help me?'_

555 looked round his room, thinking. Finally, he shrugged.

"Whatever. Not like I've got anything to lose by hanging around this dump."

_'Thank you.'_

"Whatever!" he snarled, waving the voice off. "Now shove off! You've got me overheated as it is!" He walked back to the syringe for another dose. He picked it up, re-filled it with coolant, and then moved the point to his arm. He noticed, where he was going to stick the needle, a tiny speck of bright light.

"(What the Blitznack…?)" He wondered, putting the syringe down. Then he saw another part of his arm start to shine from between a gap between his scarlet scales. Then another, and another. Soon, his scales were lit up by an under-light.

"Five?" said a voice from the door. Luna peered round the door-frame, camera swinging on her neck strap.

"Hmm." She said to herself. "I could have sworn he came in here…"

* * *

"Now to be activating it." Said Jumba, putting the pod in a three-clawed device, and suspending it over the container of water. He pushed a button on the remote, a plastic-like shield descending from the ceiling, over the container and pod. He sighed and put his hand over the button. If his calculations were wrong _this_ time…

"Whacha doing, Flabby?" Jumba yelped at the voice, the remote sipping out of his fingers. He caught it, just. He turned and glared at 000.

"I have told you time and time again, NEVER sneak up on evil genius when he is evil genius-ing!" he snarled, staring at his 'best' experiment.

"And I have told _you_ time and time again, I never listen to you." He said simply, walking up to the pod. He studied it with mild interest. "Hmm. Why 700?" he asked, glancing at Fat-boy.

"I am partially forgetting what number of experiments I have been creating." He said defensively. "So I pick random number."

"And you call yourself a 'Genius'." He said, air quoting at him. "Kinda pathetic if you ask me."

"Nobody is asking you." Frowned Jumba, grabbing 000 by the fur on his neck. He picked him up and dropped him outside the door. "Be leaving me alone!" He slammed the door shut.

"'Nobody is asking you!'" said 000 in a bad Russian accent, sneering at the door. "What a _Nala-Kweesta_." He walked down the steps of the house, formally owned by the Pekekai's, and outside onto the beach.

* * *

Hopefully, I got 000's attitude down right. 


	3. Chapter Three

This is to make up for the future silence. (Stupid exams… lol)

* * *

_Earth, four years previous._

086 scraped his claws through the stone floor, creating a wide trough. He connected it to the other end of it, completing the circle around him. He hopped out of it, grabbing the large jar filled with red liquid. He walked round the circle, dragging the jar with him, stopping at a certain point.

"(Now to see if that trader was lying…)" he muttered to no-one, reaching up and dipping his hand in the red liquid. He took his hand out and looked at it, a small smile spreading over his face as the blood dripped to the floor.

"(Even if he wasn't, I still had my revenge…)" he whispered, putting his hand to the ground. He lifted it up, leaving a bloody paw-print with long claws. He walked round a bit further, stopped, and then pressed his hand to the ground.

He did this until there were twelve prints around the circle. He then tipped the jar up and poured the remaining blood into the trough.

"(Now, let's see…)" he muttered, kneeling down and checking his bag. "(What's first?)" He took out a lighter. "(Aah, my favourite part…)" he leered, lighting it. He then threw it in the trough, the blood setting alight.

"(Next…)" He took out a red mass of flesh. "(A Kind heart…)" He threw it into the centre of the circle. "(…A treasured Object…)" He threw a golden locket in. (…A Loved one…)" He threw in the dead animal. "(…An Obsession…)" He threw in the syringe. "(…A Broken skull…)" He threw it in. "(…A piece of Oak… Even though it makes no sense…)" He threw a dead branch in.

"And finally…" he said in a louder voice, standing back up. "A poisonous Serpent skin…" He threw in the snake skin, laughing. "K, O, L, O, B, O, S!" He cackled, rubbing his hands together, the last traces of blood smeared over his palms.

"Now…" he murmured to himself, reaching both hands into the bag. He extracted a large, heavy book, which was covered in what seemed to be skin, and slammed it onto the floor. (I did say _heavy_ book.) He undid the finger-like lock on the side, and opened it, a mist of dried blood floating out of it. He turned to the correct page, and then read aloud;

"_Oier, Serta, Poera, Set, Pisda, Oera. Loeis pa sos, epawe. ARISE MASTER OF PAIN AND SUFFERING, KOLOBOS!"_ he yelled, the fire reaching the centre of the circle. The whole area disappeared, consumed by fire. 086 folded his arms and bowed his head down, unable to stop the maniacal grin appearing on his face.

_"Who dares…?"_

Two bright orbs flashed in the fire. The fire suddenly extinguished, leaving a person standing in the ashes. 086 kept his head bowed, eyes closed.

He heard someone step onto the stone, a crunching sound heard. A few seconds later, he felt a sharp claw under his chin, pushing his head up. He kept his eyes closed, allowing the person to study him. Then he felt two sharp claws poised over his eyelids.

"_Give me a reason why I shouldn't eradicate you…"_

"Because I want you to use me." 086 said calmly, keeping his eyes closed.

"_…use you?"_

"Yes, sir."

"_You are insane, you realise? No-one volunteers to join the game…"_

"I know, sir. I wanted to be the first."

_"…You are the only one to have called for me… Maybe…" _086 kept his eyes closed, quivering in fear and excitement.

_"…I now give you one last chance to back out… If you do, I will close my eyes to this entire affair… If not… You know what you're getting into…"_

"I am sure, sir." He said, nodding as best he could.

"_Very well…"_

The stone beneath them cracked and splintered, opening into darkness. Tendrils of darkness came up and out of the holes, wrapping around both the figures, squeezing them, choking them, suffocating them-

The blood fire went out, with nothing but smoke filling the air.

* * *

"Alright, _now_ with the activating." He growled, hovering his finger over the button. He pressed it, the claws releasing the small sphere into the liquid. Oddly, the water froze, trapping it inside. The ball dissolved, expanding into a giant glowing ball, shattering the ice. After a few seconds, the ball phased away, leaving a figure in the large plastic-type tube.

The figure was about 4ft 3", mostly comprised by the long tail; pure white, albino fur, minus around _her_ chest, eye patches and small ears which were a shade darker; longer, white neck-length hair on her head; black eyes with two eyelashes sweeping backwards; she had only two arms with no legs, so had a snake-like-appearance; instead of quills on her back, she had three white feathers and on the tip of her tail, she had six of them, three on each side. Also, on her shoulders, two pure white feathers were placed.

Oddly, on the inside of her forearms, the skin bulged slightly, as if something was hidden under it. She blinked and looked at the guy in front of her.

"Aha! Success!" he cried, pressing the button again. The tube lifted, letting Experiment 700 see her creator clearly. "Now 700, be saying something please."

700 blinked, watching him.

"Come on. Anything at all." He said, a tad impatient.

_'Anything?'

* * *

_

_Earth, three years previous._

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute! Geez, can't a guy take a break around here?" Complained Experiment 600, walking away from his place of work. He turned down a path that was wooded on each side. He sighed, sat down and continued to read his comic book.

_'600.'_

600 perked his ears up, listening. He shrugged it off, reading again.

_'600, please listen to me.'_

600 looked up, frowning. "Who's there?" he asked, looking up and down the path. "If that's you Stanley, you're about to get a can of whoop a-!"

_'My name is Santo. I require your assistance'_

"Santo, eh?" he snorted, closing his comic book. "What kind of name is that?"

'_My name.'_

"Erm…" he said, unable to think of a comeback. "What was that you said about assistance?"

_'To fight-'_

"Fight!" 600 interrupted eagerly, wagging his tail. "Sure! Who'm I up against?"

_'Kolobos.'_

"(Kolobos? Sounds Mexican…)" 600 mumbled to himself, scratching his head. A kind giggle.

_'You do amuse me, 600. So are you willing to help?'_

"Sure thing!" he said, grinning at mid-air.

_'Thank you.'_

"…Hello?" he said, expecting it again. "Weird voice? Hello? How do I get to fight the guy? Hel-?" He stopped as a leaf dropped on his arm, shining gold. Then another on his shoulder. Then another, and another. Soon he was covered in them, gleaming;

The leaves crumpled to the ground, spreading over that part of the path, covering the comic book.

* * *

086 belongs to Tyler Buckland / Suitirios

600 belongs to Rai-ice.

Please review!


	4. Chapter Four

Heya all. I _was_ going to download this sooner, about a week ago, but because of the London incidents and what's revealed in this chapter, I postponed it out of respect. But here it is!

* * *

"You-!" said Jumba, taken aback. "You are Telepathic?"

_'I'm sorry. Am I not meant to be?'_ she asked, tilting her head, blinking up at him innocently.

"What? Nonono!" he said, shaking his hands. "Nothing of the sort! It's just…" He put a hand to his forehead, frowning. "I expected you to speak, not be telepathic…"

_'I'm… afraid I still don't understand.'_ She said, brow furrowing. _'Aren't… you my creator?'_

"Well, yes…" said Jumba, wondering where this was going.

_'And seeing as you are… aren't you supposed to know everything about me?'_

"Yes…"

_'So how come you didn't know I was telepathic?' _She finished smugly, folding her arms. _'For all you know, I may have other abilities!'_

"Alright, I admit it." He said, slightly annoyed, waving his hand as if wafting the idea away. "I may have made tiny mistake, but I can always make another experiment-!"

_'Mistake?'_ she said with a growl that made Jumba's head feel fuzzy, clenching her fists. _'Mistake? So I'm a mistake? Just because I can do something you didn't plan on, you're just going to throw me away like I was a- a piece of rubbish? I'm obviously here for a reason from whomever's-in-charge-of-everything, so I'm most defiantly **not** a mistake!'_

"Now you-listen-here!" Jumba snarled, jabbing a finger at her. "If I say you're a mistake, you're a mistake! I created you! I am not going to be a part of a theological discussion with my creation! You were designed to be self-destructive experiment, so it didn't matter what you could do, seeing you were going to be destroyed anyway!" He finished, breathing heavily out of his nose.

700 sat, mouth open, horror-struck. She didn't move, staring at Jumba. She sat back on her tail, looking at the floor. Traumatized tears formed at the bottom of her eyes.

_'I… I… I was m-made…'_ she asked quietly, shaking. _'T-to… (b-be destroyed…?)'_ Jumba's more compassionate side came about then. Jumba sighed, pulling a hand down his face.

"I wanted to break it to you a little easier…" he said quietly and apologetically. "I am sorry you learnt it in this way. My temper nowadays, it's…" She looked back up at him, completely dazed. She asked him one question, then slid off the table, opened the door and skimmed outside;

_'Why?'

* * *

_

000 opened an eye, sniffing the air.

"(Hello…)" he murmured, sitting up off the steel roof of the house. "(Newbie about. Must be 700. Better introduce myself to him. Hope I make a better impression on this one then on 520 and…)" He stopped himself, trying to forget those memories. He crawled down the side of the wall, flicking his eyes to heat-seeker mode and sensing about for a new heat signature. Curiously, he found none.

"(Where the Blitznack are you?)" He wondered to himself, dropping to the floor and reverting to normal vision. He walked round to the front door, thinking the experiment may have come out that way. Suddenly, he heard a door open. He looked round the corner of the house to see someone move out down the path and onto the beach, crying to itself.

"Is that him?" he questioned, asking no-one. He flicked his eyes back to heat sensory, looking in its direction. He couldn't see it. He frowned, puzzled, flicking his eyes to normal. It appeared again, sitting coiled up on the sand. "That's weird…" He said, walking in its direction. "Must be endothermic…"

He heard the figure sobbing to itself quietly, face in hands. He approached it quietly as well, not wishing to disturb it. Hey, it was a newbie. He had nothing against people he didn't know.

"Excuse me?" he said. The person lifted their head and turned round. She watched him, sniffing slightly, her cheeks stained with tears. She was a female. 'Heh, nothing could be more _obvious_…' he thought, looking her up and down, his roving eyes pausing ever-so-briefly in their travels around the area of her chest... 'Okay, no need to get perverted, Zero…' He told himself, looking back up to her face.

_'Y-yes…?'_ she asked him, wiping her eyes. 000 stopped a second, feeling slightly confused as he looked around. He stuck his little finger in his ear, scraped about a second, then took it out, still looking puzzled.

"Who said that?" he asked, frowning. He looked at the person in front of him. "You?" She nodded, sitting up on her tail. Like this, she wasn't as tall as he thought. Just about his height, in fact, with her long tail behind her to serve as legs.

_'I'm-I'm experiment 700.'_ She said, sliding towards him. She slipped through the sand akin to a snake, leaving a thin, swirling pattern behind her.

"I'm 000." He said, holding out his hand. She took it and shook it. He paused, feeling her fingers on the back of his hand. Such cold hands. He twitched his fingers on the back of her hand. And her fur, so silky…

_'Er, I'll need that hand back…'_ she said, smirking slightly. He realised he'd been holding on too long. He let go quickly, slightly embarrassed.

'Embarrassed? Me? No way…' He thought, shaking his head slightly to get rid of the unpleasant thought.

_'So…'_ she said, clasping her hands together behind her back.

"So…" he replied, hands by his sides. There was a moment's silence. The half a minute's silence. 'Well, this is productive(!)' He thought, rolling his eyes to himself. He decided to break the silence.

"So what can-"

_'Why don't we-'_ 700 said, speaking at just the same time as him. 700 giggled slightly as 000 gave a slightly patronising grin.

"You first." Said 000, nodding towards her. 'Manners are manners… What? Where the-? When have manners ever influenced what I thought of people?'

_'Ok. Why don't we see what's around? Judging by your number, you seem to have been here the longest, so you should know the place.'_

"Actually, I haven't." he confessed, glancing back at the house. "That _idiot_ back there just calls me 000." He stressed the word 'idiot', raising his voice slightly to try and let Jumba overhear. "I'm really just one number in front of you."

_'Oh!'_ She said, glancing at the house as well. _'Well, he can't have a very good memory…'_

"Humph." He snorted, looking to the ocean. "Not just that. When he made me, he said I was a mistake." He folded his arms, growling slightly as he glared at the horizon.

_'Wha-?'_ she asked, mouth open. _'He- He said the same thing about me!'_ 000 double-taked her, blinking.

"You to?" he said. She nodded, smiling slightly. "No way…" She nodded, giggling slightly. "No way! You defiantly aren't a mi-! A mihh…" He stopped himself, a bit stunned. What was up with him? He was complimenting someone he didn't even know! "Anyway…" he said quickly, looking over the ocean again. "He _said_ I was a mistake, but I proved him wrong. I can do numerous things." He breathed out slowly, dipping his eye line to the sand in front of his feet.

_'Like what, may I ask?'_ she wondered, sliding next to him. He gave her a side glance, and then looked up again, sighing.

"I have enhanced strength, speed and endurance." He recited, having said these words many times before, staring at the horizon. "I can track heat and life-signs, I'm bullet-proof, fire-proof, my backspins give out a powerful toxin, I'm smarter than a supercomputer, can jump higher than a 5-storey building, I can morph both my arms into deadly weapons and I can fly for brief periods. Is that it…? Yeah, that's all."

There was a moment silence as 700 took it all in.

'_Well…' _she said, blinking slightly. _'That's… quite impressive for a "mistake"…'_

"Thanks(!)" He said, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. After a few seconds, he asked;

"How about you?" She caught her breath a second, remembering her reason for being out there, her eyes welling again. 000 looked at her, confused. "What's wrong?"

_'I'm…'_ she started. Her voice caught in her throat again, turning into a sob. She closed her eyes and put her face in her hands as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, hey…" said 000 quietly, putting his hand on her shoulder, carefully avoiding her feather. He didn't have a clue what to do, but he'd seen this type of thing on TV. "Calm down…"

She leant towards him, weeping, resting her head against his shoulder, his arm still around her. He froze a second, bemused. What the Blitznack was he supposed to do here? He then put his other arm round her hesitantly. She took her hands away from her face and wrapped them round him, eyes closed, sniffing gently. He gulped. This didn't happen on TV…

"(Calm down…)" he said quietly, holding her up. "(Now then, what's the matter?)"

_'(I'm…)"_ she said, holding him tighter, to his contentment and concern. _'(I'm a-a bomb…)'_ 000 froze, trying to take it in. He was hugging… a bomb? _'(Don't worry…)'_ she added, opening her eyes to see his face. _'(I'm not armed until I choose to be-!)'_ She clenched her eyes shut, a fresh wave of tears spilling onto her cheeks, shaking.

"…" said 000, worried about two things. One, he was hugging a bomb. Two… The bomb was hugging back… rather tightly…

"…Hey." He said, cluelessly patting her back carefully. "Calm down, now… Um…" He looked up, searching for inspiration. "You said it yourself, or thought it yourself, or whatever; you, um… a-aren't armed until you… say so… And, erm… why... would you ever want to do that?" 700 remained silent a few seconds, sniffing quietly. He waited, slightly anxious to see whether his lines had worked.

_'…Y-you're right.'_ She said, leaning up off him. _'Wh-when would I ever want to do that?'_ she smiled at him, wiping her eyes. _'Thank you.'_ 000 sighed with relief to himself, glad he'd got the female-comforting over with.

"Naw, don't mention it." He said dismissively, shaking his head, eyes closed. He opened them again and smirked at her.

_'Thanks anyway.'_ She finished. 000's eyes widened in slight fear as she leaned forward and gave him a proper hug, her tail sliding round the back of his legs. He flinched slightly as she put her head against his. This was his first ever hug. And, to his confusion, he enjoyed it.

'Great…' he laughed in his mind, tentatively putting his hands on her back. 'You can face down simulations, you can go up against 627- heck, you can go face-to-face against pure evil… and you're terrified of a hug…'

* * *

I'm sorry if this still affects people... I delayed as long as I thought was respectful... 


	5. Chapter Five

I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! ((Hides from angry people waiting for updates)) It's not my fault! First off we got a new internet connection with a _load_ of new bugs in it, and then I got a whole _river_ of homework (6th form… oy…) and I've also been getting writers block! Ghahgh! ((Gets dentist drill on writer's block.)) I know it sounds like I'm making excuses, but its true!

Phew. Now I've ranted, here's the long awaited next chapter. Oh, and thank you to SoraWTK for beta reading this! ((Gives him cookie))

* * *

_'Come on!'_ 700 laughed, waving her tail at him, her tail-feathers wet and bedraggled. _'You're the toughest round here, but you're afraid of water?'_

"I'm not afraid!" 000 retorted, stood at the edge of the sunset-lit ocean, arms folded and a frown on his face. "(I just can't swim…)" He said to himself, kicking up sand and looking down at his reflection.

A 3ft tall creature with dark grey fur stared back, emerald green human-like eyes studying the light grey underbelly, the fox-like ears and fairly-long antennae. He knelt down to get a close look.

'This seems familiar…' he smirked to himself, dipping a bear-like claw into the water. His reflection was distorted by the ripples. He quickly took it out and shook it to get rid of the excess water. 'Damn my instincts…' he growled to himself, clenching his fist and glancing back at 700.

_'This is a **lot** better than walking on land…'_ 700 smiled to herself, taking a breath, closing her eyes and diving underwater. She pushed herself along through the water by whipping her tail from side to side, her arms flat by her side, like an Iguana.

_'700.'_

She opened her eyes underwater in surprise, but quickly shut them as stinging salt-water coated them. She swam to the surface, breaking through the air-water barrier. She coughed, spitting and snorting out salt-water.

"You okay?" 000 yelled to her, cupping a hand to his mouth to amplify his voice.

_'Is digesting seawater healthy?' _She asked him, wiping her mouth of the nasty taste.

"Not really."

_'Then no.'_ She wiped her eyes clear, looking around for whoever said that. She was a few metres from the beach, the nearest living thing being a puffer fish, who didn't exactly grasp the concept of speech yet. '_But maybe in a few thousand years…'_ she pondered absentmindedly to herself, swimming back to shore.

She sashayed onto shore, still wiping her mouth to get rid of the taste of salt-water. 000 strolled nonchalantly up to her, a slight smirk on his face.

_'I don't see what's so funny…'_ She frowned, sticking her tongue out.

"Of course you don't. You're the funny one." He said smoothly, a slight hint of mirth in his voice to show he was only joking. She frowned slightly, then shook herself violently, spraying 000 with salt-water. When she stopped, she giggled at the look on his face: nonplussed.

"Oh, ha-ha-ha(!)" he said sarcastically, stood in the same position from before the soaking. "Aren't we the funny one(?)"

_'That's what you just told me…'_ 700 said coolly, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"I didn't need an example, thank-you-very-much…" He chuckled, shaking himself off. 700 scooted backwards to avoid this. "You take things literally, don't you?" He asked, wringing his ear out.

_'700.'_

_'Yes?'_ She asked, glancing to 000.

"Yes?" He replied, shaking his head to get rid of the excess water.

_'What?'_

"What?"

_'What?'_

"Huh?"

_'…What?'_ She frowned, growling slightly. _'Why'd you say "700"?'_

"What? I didn't!" He frowned, confused.

_'Yes you did, I heard you!'_

"I said no such thing!"

_'Stop pretending! What do you want?'_

"Nothing!"

_'So why did you say "700"?'_

"Look, I didn't say '700'! You must have been hearing things!"

_'Whatever,'_ She sighed angrily, folding her arms. _'Hey,'_ she remembered suddenly, glancing at him. '_D'you mind if we take that tour now? It'd dry us both off if we go.'_

"Hmm…" He pondered, narrowing an eye at her. "Okay then… if you can keep up, that is…" A wicked smirk flickered over his face and vanished. Unfortunately, 700 didn't see it.

He crouched down, as a runner does at the start of a race. 700 semi-copied him, curing her tail up under her.

"On the count of three," He explained, tensing his muscles. 700 nodded. "One… Two… Three!"

A split second later, 700 was hacking and coughing in a huge dust cloud as 000 exploded away in a split-second. After a second or two, 000 screeched to a halt, millimetres from her face. She yelped, falling down backwards, still coughing.

"Aw, what's wrong(?)" He said sarcastically, giving her a fake look of pity. "Can't keep up(?)" He chuckled at the dirty look she shot him, pulling her upright.

_'How do you expect me to keep up with you when I'm like this?'_ She asked, pointing at her long tail. _'My fastest slide is only 20mph, and you're doing- How fast did you go then?'_

He shrugged. "I dunno. I keep breaking the equipment every time Fat-boy tries to measure it."

_'So how the heck am I supposed to keep up?'_ She asked, raising an eyebrow, planting her hands on her hips. 000 put his paw to his chin and frowned, 'hmm'-ing to himself.

A wicked smirk crossed his lips…

* * *

_'TREE!'_ 700 thought-screamed, holding 000's neck tighter, her tail wrapped tightly around his stomach from behind. 000 avoided it easily, but leant towards it, earning a little shriek from his passenger. 

"C'mon, stop being a baby. I'm going slowly just for you!" He yelled back over the rushing wind.

_'Oh yeah, slow(!)'_ she squeaked in his head, binding tighter around him.

He gasped quietly to himself.

000 blinked, feeling her coils wrapping around his stomach. Even at this high speed, his mind could wander with no trouble. His mind went blank, experiencing the warmth around his torso. It felt… It felt… nice…

_'700'_

_'What is it?'_ She asked sharply, leaning over 000's shoulder and glaring at him.

"Huh?" He yelped, jerking his head towards her.

That's when it happened. 700 was so intent on finding out why 000 had called her name that she didn't concentrate on holding on. Her tail unravelled from his waist…

_'YEEOUCH!' _"Wha-? Whoa!" **Crunchscrapebump_'Aargh!'_bumpbump**"Yeow!"**bumpbumpbumpbump**"Oof!"**bumpbumpbump**_'Ghahgh!'_**crunchscrapebumpscrapecrunchcrrrrrrrruuunnnccchhhhcllllaaaaannnngggggg… Crrashhh…**

…

"(Ohh…)" 000 groaned, every inch of his body in pain. He twitched his arms and legs to check for breaks, found none, and then opened his eyes.

He found himself staring upside-down at the sky with his feet above him. An extremely dented lamp post leant towards him. He looked 'up' at the ground to find himself at least a foot above it. 700 lay in a heap below him, groaning quietly to herself, surrounded by tiny granules of glass.

Zero quickly pieced together what happened. He'd trodden on 700's tail, causing them to trip and roll at a high speed down the sidewalk they were on. They then collided with the lamp-post, 000 rolling slightly up it before stopping, curling the top of it over towards him. The glass cover for the lamp-post had been jolted out of place and smashed on the ground.

He groaned, closing his eyes again. He straightened his back against the lamp-post, popped out and landed heavily on the path, another jolt of pain zapping through him. He gritted his teeth, groaning loudly. After a few seconds, he sat up slowly, clutching his right shoulder. He could feel the dislocation under his skin. He sighed gently, cupping his elbow in his other hand and closing his eyes.

He jerked his left arm sharply, jolting the joint back into place. He growled loudly, digging his clawed toes hard into the road. After about ten seconds, the pain subsided slightly and he opened his eyes, teeth gritted.

"(Ow…)" He moaned, looking over to 700. She was still breathing, but a little silvery blood had trickled down her face from above her eye and stained her cheek fur. 000 rolled over and groggily stood up and walked towards her. As he approached, her eyelids flickered and opened, almost immediately snapping shut as a groan escaped her lips. "You ok…?" He asked, blinking slightly to get rid of his blurring vision.

_'What do **you** think…?'_ She moaned, wrinkling her nose in pain.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked, cupping her shoulder and making her sit up.

_'Owowowowowow!'_ she yelped, her hand flying towards the middle of her back. _'There, right there.'_ She explained, breathing heavily through gritted teeth. 000 gently felt where her hand rested. A slipped disc.

"We were lucky." He said, putting both hands behind her back. "No breaks, just a few minor problems. Now brace yourself; this _will_ hurt, but it's better than not moving." He felt around for the nerves and blood vessels around the area and pulled them slightly away from the slipped area. He then put his palm on the slipped disc, drew back and forcefully tapped it.

700's shriek was quickly cut off by the pain, her mouth wide open, eyes clenched shut and fingers digging into 000's side. After a few seconds, the initial pain wore off and she started breathing slowly again, eyes still clenched shut, tears of pain running down her cheek and mingling with the silvery blood.

"I've done that one before." He explained, putting his hand on her shoulder. "If I'd done it wrong, you may have been paralysed."

_'Ahh… You're… You're telling me this now…?'_ She gasped, eyes still closed. He snorted with laughter, pulling her up despite her moans of protest.

"C'mon, it'll never get better if you don't move." He explained, forcing her to move forward.

_'After that fiasco, I'll never ask for a lift from you again…'_ she groaned, putting her hand in the small of her back.

* * *

Ta-da! And this time, I _promise_ that the next chapter will be up sooner! ((Holds up hands)) 


	6. Chapter Six

Ok, so this chapter is / might be confusing to some people, as it's how I see / understand the universe and all that jazz. Ok? If it's confusing, tell me please. Ps. It's longer to make up for the big silence I've been doing.

* * *

700 yelped in pain again, grabbing hold of her back and gritting her teeth. This was the 5th time that night she'd been woken by that… She glanced at the clock on the VCR. 11:30. She whimpered, rubbing her spine gently. 700 curled up on the sofa cushion again, re-wrapping her tail around her. She was just starting to drop off when…

_'700.'_

She opened an eye, puzzled and annoyed. Where _was_ that voice coming from?

_'What do you want!' _She growled, looking around. She shivered, putting a hand to the back of her neck as a cold breeze blew on it. '_But'_- she looked at the windows. -'_they're sealed shut_…_'_ After a few seconds silence, she lay back down, glancing warily around her. Then, still frowning, she closed her eyes.

_'700, wake up.'_

700 sat up, opening her eyes, growling quietly to herself.

_'Who's there?'_ she asked, looking around.

_'I am.'_ From a corner of the room, a dim light appeared out of no-where, illuminating the room. 700 stared at it, fascinated. The light grew, taller and taller, until it almost touched the ceiling. It then hovered towards 700. She gasped slightly, sliding back from it.

_'Please, do not be afraid.'_ It said, every syllable sending out a dim pulse of light. _'My name is 551. I am here to select you.'_

_'Select… me?'_ 700 asked, staying curled up. _'What-what do you mean?'_

_'700, there is a great evil in the world,' _It said. _'I have selected you to fight it with.'_

_'Fight it? What evil?'_ she asked, unknowingly sliding forward.

_'The evil is called… Kolobos or 552.'_ It said, the light intensifying as it said the name. _'It is the ultimate evil. It has been decided for me to bond with you to defeat him. Do you feel up to it?'_

_'What? Me? No-no way!_' she stammered, staring at the light. _'J-just me verses the ultimate evil? I-I don't stand a chance!'_

_'You feel inadequate. That is perfect. If you had felt up to it, we would have known you were the wrong person for the job. You shall be bonded with me. Now you must listen. You must gather 4 companions to help you. With me, you have the power to call them from anywhere, anywhen. You must tell them nothing of your powers, only the mission, because they may get greedy. If they accept, you may use their help. If not… Once again, do you feel up to it?'_

She frowned slightly, looking at the floor as a thousand thoughts and a thousand counter-thoughts flew around in her head. This couldn't possibly be happening… Nevertheless, she could see the glow on the carpet… She couldn't… However, with… She looked back up at the light.

_'…Yes.'_ She said finally, nodding gently.

_'Excellent. Now, one last thing. When my power is given to you, there will be no consciousness to it. Only power. In other words, I will finally pass on to the other side. Farewell…' _The light shone blindingly bright, forcing 700 to screw up her eyes in pain.

She gasped as she felt something pushing against her chest, restricting her breathing. Suddenly, she telepathically screamed in pain, eyes screwed up tight, clutching at the intense tightness in her chest. She felt severe stabbing jolts of pain in the centre of her heart, and her blood felt like it was boiling. She didn't scream anymore, not able to move she was in such pain. Every heartbeat send fire round her body. It suddenly subsided. 700 fell forward, but she caught herself, leaning on her arms, panting heavily. The light returned, but only briefly. Just before she slipped into unconsciousness, it said this, and then disappeared forever;

_'You shall be given a new name. You shall be called:'_

_'Santo.''

* * *

_

"700?" asked 000, leaning forward to get into 700's eye line. They were both sat on the front steps of the house, just eating breakfast.

'_Sorry, what?'_ she asked, looking away from her Coconut pieces. Funnily enough, she had a slight obsession with this solid fruit, and it was the only thing she ate.

"What's up with you?" he asked. "You seem… kinda distant today."

_'Oh that.'_ She said, eyes glancing from side to side. '_It's just that, er… I've found out a new ability of mine!'_

"Really?" he said, perking up. "What is it?"

_'It's one of yours."_ She admitted, slithering in front of him. She lightly flicked the tip of her tail once. Suddenly, she floated inches above the ground, her tail writhing back and forth gently.

"Whoa!" he said, smirking slightly. "Isn't that draining your energy?" She shook her head, grinning slightly. "Well then… You've out-done me on that front!"

'_Really?" _She asked. _'Wow... You know, it's much simpler moving like this, don't you think?'_

"Well, yeah, kinda." He muttered, never actually having the inclination to travel like that all the time.

_'Go ahead.'_ She said, examining her fingernails.

"What?"

_'Some coconut. Go on. Have a piece.'_

"How'd you know what I wanted?" he asked, taking a piece of Coconut and popping it in his mouth.

_'You said, didn't you?'_ she asked, a puzzled look on her face. He shook his head. _'I am _not_ going crazy…'_ She added, frowning at him.

"What?" he said, shaking his head. "I just thought that!" She stared at him, open mouthed. "You- You can read minds _as well_?" he said, slightly taken aback.

_'So much for Jumba's "mistake!"' _She giggled happily, pirouetting in mid-air. She clicked her fingers. _'Oh yeah! I've thought of a name for myself! Wanna hear it?'_

"Sure."

_'It's kinda silly, but… Santo.'_ She said, blushing slightly. 000 frowned slightly, thinking.

"Isn't- Isn't that Spanish or something?" He wondered, half to her. She shrugged.

_'All I know is it means 'Holy.' or 'Divine.', not that I'm vain or anything.'_ She giggled, dropping the inch to the ground.

"(I'd say it describes you perfectly…)" 000 whispered to himself, smiling. He blinked. Why… did he just say that…?

_'And what do you mean by that?'_ she questioned, folding her arms. He mentally slapped himself. Duh! She can read minds!

"Um…It-It's… j-just that… Ah…" he said, moving his hands nervously, trying to think up a reason for his inappropriate comment.

"You, um… Fly like one!" He said quickly. "Yes, yes fly like one. An angel. Yeah. On-only similarity. I'm not saying that you look like one or anything. No! No, that's not what I meant! It's not that you're not pretty or anything but- No! It's not that either! I mean- Just- Just- Gyah!" He said finally, grabbing his forehead.

_'…Um… Maybe you need to start again.'_ She sniggered kindly, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay… Right." He said, breathing deeply. "What I meant was that you fly in a similar way to an angel, but nothing else related to an Angel. I didn't mean you weren't pretty, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings. Then I just got lost in my words. Ok?"

_'…Ok." _She said, a slight doubt in her voice. _'Let's go with that explanation.'_

"Right." 000 agreed. An awkward silence grew between them. He perked his ear up, looking over his shoulder. After a few seconds, he growled slightly. "The 'Genius' wants more training from me. See ya' later." And at that, he ran off, silently thanking Jumba's timing.

700 frowned slightly, trying to figure out what the heck was up with him. But she shook it off, giggling at the look he had had on his face.

* * *

700 was pondering the meaning of 551's words as she sat curled up on the steps of the house.

_'I can call them from… oh, what did he say?'_ She frowned to herself, giving out an annoyed breath through her teeth. _'From… Anywhere and… and… anywhen. Maybe I should try it…'_ she said to herself, looking round. '_But where?'_ She glanced behind her at the house. Then her gaze travelled up to the roof.

_'Perfect.' _She smiled, gliding up to the house. She glanced round in case anyone witnessed her sneaking onto the roof, and then whipped her tail, shooting herself up to the top of the house.

_'Ok, let's try this thing out…'_ 700 thought, curling up her tail snake-style. She was sat in the middle of the roof, wrapped around an aerial on top of the house.

_'Here goes nothing(!)'_ She thought, sighing. She gripped hold of the cold pole with her fingers, leaning her body against it. She closed her eyes, thinking of nothing.

Instantly, she was gone. Her body remained, but her mind was elsewhere.

She opened her mind eyes to see a spectacular sight.

All around her, there were an infinite number of infinitely long and wide pipe-like objects. Inside one pipe was mill- no, bill- no, an infinite number of threads, each splitting into a trillion different strands, those strands splitting and so on and so forth. There were literally billions of these pipes, wherever she looked, intertwining in and out of each other. The pipes were the colour of deep sea creatures, not seeming to having a colour, but glowing with it all the same. Now and again, two pipes came close to each other, two of the mini-strands just touching. Where they touched, the colour turned a pitch black.

As she looked around, her mouth open in amazement, she realised.

This was everything. Everything in existence was spread out around her. Time, space, multiple dimensions- everything!

She flew closer, looking at one of the strands inside one of the pipes. It was several feet taller than her, but she could see into it. The pipes were made of individual slices, each almost two-dimensional, laid flat against each other in a long row. It showed an alien scene, seemingly half-way through a war.

She could see inside, outside and around everything in that slice. It was as if someone had opened up that universe and laid it flat out on the floor. She moved a bit further along, where the strand split. One branch showed one side winning, another the other side winning, another showing a wipe-out on both sides, another-

She turned round and saw an even more unusual pipe. It was pitch black, and stopped, as if sliced off at the end. She didn't dare go near it, as he felt a slight breeze before her, trying to draw her towards the pipe.

"Whoa…" she said. She clapped her hands to her mouth, blinking. She had… Spoken… For the first time, she had spoken. She realised that this must have been where she had always spoken, but targeted people must have heard it. Like whispering to a person in a darkened tunnel. They could hear her, but not know where the sound came from.

She sensed something below her.

She looked down.

And shivered.

Far, far below the endless net of pipes, there lay a whole plain of darkness. Not just night darkness, nor the darkness of being buried alive. It was pure darkness. Not a photon of light came from it. She guessed that was Kolobos's realm. She looked back at the sliced pipe, and then understood. Something happened to his 'dimension-pipe' (She didn't dare go and see.), so he created one of his own, underlying them all…

"…So." She said, still marvelling at the sound of her voice. She looked around. "I need to find help."

Suddenly, a hollow, no-colour cube, 5ft each way, appeared around her, the three dimensional object looking strange in this place. For some reason unknown to her, she could see all six sides at once without moving. On each side, there were pictures of hundreds of different people, with miniscule writing underneath.

"Whoa!" she started, jumping slightly. She blinked, staring at the screens. These people… Could help her… Unfortunately, there were too many.

"Hmm…" she pondered, frowning at the screens. "Wish I knew what 552's gang is like…" Instantly, pictures of experiments popped up next to the list of people.

* * *

"Where _is_ that girl!" growled 000, sniffing about upside-down on the living room ceiling. He heard a honking sound for below. He looked to see 458 below him, looking at him from the doorway curiously.

"458!" 000 said, dropping down from the ceiling. "Tell me where 700 is!" 458 nodded, then sniffed about. He looked up at the ceiling and honked loudly, pointing with his nose at the rafters.

"What- on the roof?" he said, frowning. 458 nodded.

* * *

"Alright," she said, looking at the list of people. "625." She read 552's list and the other people's lists, checking the stats. "I can't be taking people from other dimensions, that'll mess everything up here…" Lots of pictures disappeared, still leaving her with a lot. "It's better if they're from the same dimension… This one seems best suited." She double-tapped her finger on a picture of 600. She suddenly felt slightly weaker, but she shook it off, the message being sent out to 600.

* * *

"What's she doing up here?" he asked himself, crawling onto the roof. He saw her leaning on the aerial. "700?" he asked cautiously.

* * *

"229…" she wondered. "Him." She double-tapped on 555's picture. She felt even weaker as the communication was delivered.

* * *

"700?" he asked again, running up to her. He put his hand on her shoulder. She was colder than usual. "700?" he said, tapping her arm.

* * *

"188." She frowned, looking about. "626." She double-tapped his picture with a shaking finger. She gritted her teeth in pain as the message was sent.

* * *

"700?" he said, grabbing hold of her shoulder, avoiding her feather and shaking her gently. "700, wake UP!" He yelled, shaking her frantically, putting a finger to her eyelid. He opened one.

* * *

Suddenly, the whole void vanished in an explosion of burning light.

* * *

Bright light shone out of her eyes, forcing 000 to turn away in pain. He gasped, his life-force sense suddenly overload. The light in her eyes vanished, leaving her gasping for breath. 000 watched with bated breath.

"(700?)" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned to look at him, her eyes black as before. Suddenly, her eyes rolled in her head, and she fell forward onto him, in a dead faint.

* * *

"_Hello, my dear. I would offer you sustenance, but my digestive tract decomposed decades ago."_

_'Hmm, you are, as ever, a master of dry wit, the lowest form of humour.'_

_"Merci. Such compliments from an enemy, I should make more, if that was possible. If only all of my victims were so appealing in their vocabulary."_

_'Why do you speak such strange words?'_

_"You mean Merci? It is an earth language I have become fond of. I am quite fluent actually._ _Comme vous pouvez voir, je suis un maître de toutes les langues…"_

_'Hmm… quite interesting… maybe I shall take up the idea… but anyway, who said anything about me being a victim? Perhaps 'Executioner' or, perhaps, 'Exterminator'?'_

_"So, you will be a bipedal engine bent on destruction?"_

_'I beg your pardon?'_

_"So sorry, my mistake. I've been watching too many 21st century earth 'movies', as they're called. Those 'humans' are really quite strange, you must admit. Physically inept, mentally feeble, but they have an abundance of 'imagination', the ability to create an idea out of nothing."_

_'We seem to be getting off topic.'_

_"Ah, yes. The hour is drawing near, Santo…"_

_'I know, Kolobos.'_

_"My, my…"_

_'What is it?'_

_"Why are we on such formal terms now?"_

_'No reason.'_

_"I suppose you think it is fitting…"_

_'Fitting?'_

_"Yes. Soon we will call each other titles that I do not care to say… at the present moment, anyway…"_

_'Yes, I see what you mean. But you should be grateful we're being so civilised now.'_

_"Oh, a reason? I thought we were just being polite."_

_'This is the only courtesy you will receive from me, twisted spawn.'_

_"Twisted spawn? Oh, come, come, my dear, that hurt. Such harsh words after talks of civility?"_

_'Well, I wouldn't need to, if you didn't talk in the tone that suggested I was a simpleton. I'm almost as clever as you, you know.'_

_"Ah, touché. However, we both know what the outcome will be, don't we? So why take the time to talk of insults?"_

_'Yes…'_

_"What's wrong? Afraid of your vocation?"_

_'Of course not! ……'_

_"Hmm, I comprehend. I will postpone the inevitable until you convince a fourth. This is my only courtesy for you."_

_'I would say thank you, but you already know I wouldn't mean it.'_

_"As would you know of me accepting the thanks-"_

_'Oh!'_

_"Ahh, it seems you are wanted back where you relayed from. Until we next meet, adieu…"_


	7. Chapter Seven

:( 

I'm in discrace... This chapter's dedicated to SORAW.T.K, for being so patient with me... (Is discraced)

* * *

700 opened her eyes, groaning telepathically. She was aware of a soft, damp towel placed on her forehead, and that she was lying down on the couch in the living room. 

_'How did I-?'_ she wondered, sitting up sharply. A second later, she regretted it, a hot rush shooting up her spine and into her head. She groaned again, falling back onto the cushion, clutching at her forehead. _'Why do I **always** go unconscious…?'_ She said to herself, closing her eyes.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." A voice warned. She moved a hand to see 000 look up from his book. He was sat across the room on the floor, led on his stomach, feet in the air. "Fat-boy said that you're gonna be like that for most of the day. I suggested you stay her where I could keep an eye on you."

_'Hooray…'_ She groaned, rubbing her eyes, which had started burning.

"What the heck were you doing up there anyway?" He asked, closing his book, rolling over and trotting to her.

_'Oh… That…'_ she said slowly, brushing a stray white hair behind her ear. _'I was… Just… Meditating!'_ She said finally.

"Meditating?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. "700, you nearly fried my life-sensors! D'you know how painful that is?"

_'Do you?'_

"Well… no, it's never happened before, but that's beside the point!"

_'Well, what is your point?'_ She asked innocently, tilting her head to look him in the face.

"My point is-!" He hesitated, trying to think one up. "My… My point is that- That w-whatever you were doing, you could've gotten hurt!"

_'I was only thinking to myself, silly.'_ She giggled, shaking her head slightly. _'How could I have gotten hurt in my own head?'_

"… Um…" He faltered, curling up the finger he'd been wagging at her. "(Gah…)"

_'Exactly.'_ She sighed, nodding gently. _'Anyway, what's with all the attention on me? I'm not exactly complaining,'_ She giggled. _'But, from glancing at your memories, you don't really lavish it on other people as much as me. Why?'_

000 stood a second, thinking this over. Why _was_ he doing this for her? Even when he, himself, was hurt, he never gave himself the luxury in bed to recover. It was irrelevant to keep all the pent up energy in lying down…

"I… Have no idea…" He confessed, scratching the back of his neck. 700's forehead creased slightly, equally confused.

_'Well, whatever the reason, please don't stop(!)'_ She laughed, putting her hands behind her head.

"Actually, you've got a point…" he said slowly, tapping his chin in thought, gradually shifting his gaze up towards hers. Their sights met in time for her to notice the trace of an evil smile flicker over his lips.

_'Nooo…'_ she warned warily, digging her claws into the soft cushions, shaking her head at him. _'No!'_ She quickly repeated as he grinned wildly. _'No-! Ack!!!'_ He jumped onto the far end of the couch, grabbed her tail, and then gave it a quick yank, dragging her to him. She yelped as she collided with him, concertinaing her tail up so she ended up nose to nose with his wicked smirk.

_'That was unnecessary…'_ She sighed quietly, folding her arms at him, giving a death glare. His smirk widened as he gently shook his head.

_A rainbow sheen…_

000 blinked, staring at her eyes again.

The same death glare, if slightly softer. He frowned to himself, and then tilted his head slightly, so the light reflected off her eyes.

_The sheen._

_'…What?'_ she asked warily, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the way he was staring at her. He blinked, realising what he'd been doing; as in, leaning over her, staring into her eyes, steadily getting nearer her face-

He sat up sharply, coughing into his hand, turning his head away to hide any traces of embarrassment. …wait- what? Embarrassment? Where did-?

"Erm… Sorry." He muttered, trying to offer his hand to her without directly looking at her. "It's just…"

'Just what?' he asked himself, suddenly feeling very, very bewildered, trying to think of what to reply. He couldn't say 'It was just that I had this overwhelming feeling to push you back down and-' He growled mentally to himself, shaking his head. 'What the hell am I thinking?!?'

"Sorry…" He said quickly, hopping off the couch and steadily making his way to the door without so much as a backwards glance. "I- I think something must be up with me… I'm _really_ not thinking straight…"

_'Oh…'_ she said quietly, a slight intonation of concern in her voice. _'Well, you better find Jumba… Or- Or something…'_ She trailed off as he walked briskly out the door.

* * *

"Now, please do not be chewing this one…" Jumba ordered, throwing the shattered thermometer behind him into the bin as he stuck a fresh one in 000's mouth. "I am having enough troubles without glass and mercury splattered all over my workplace." 

"Soh-rhee(!)" He sarcastically remarked, said thermometer impairing his speech slightly. "Not my poblem ib you don't have stro-" He caught it in mid-air as it popped out accidentally, replacing it before it gave a false reading. "Strong thermobeters."

"Well, if you didn't _chew_ them, they wouldn't shatter, would they?" Jumba shot back, plugging the fresh connection into his laptop. "Or would you prefer a rectal examination…?"

"Ouch, bewow the belt, Fat-boy…" He patronisingly said, but slowly crossed his legs all the same, lest Jumba be serious. "(What is it with aliens and peoples' bu-?)"

"Well…" Jumba interrupted as the computer computed. "Apart from your old wounds, this doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you… Are you trying to pull a fast one to get out of training?" Zero spat out the instrument in his haste to answer;

"Naw, naw Fat-boy, I swear!" He put his first two fingers to his eyebrow to show his seriousness. "Would I lie to a relative?"

"We aren't related."

"Scout's Honour!"

"You aren't a Scout."

"I swear on the head of my wife!"

"Swear on-? Zero, you haven't even got a wife!"

"…someday I might." He muttered, folding his arms and looking huffily away. Without warning, the image of 700 appeared in his head. Growling loudly, he shook it, yanking his ears down in frustration.

"What was that about?!" Jumba asked, perplexed by his odd- well, odd_er_ behaviour.

"It's that new experiment of yours!" He semi-yelled, clawing angrily at his forehead in an attempt to claw the images out. "I- I- I can't get her out of my head!" He looked to Jumba for explanation, but was taken aback to find him looking flabbergasted.

"…no…" Jumba said quietly, shaking his head whilst surveying 000 with a disbelieving eye. "Could it be…?"

"What?"

"Tell me, 000," He asked warily, as if confirming something. "Do you get a strange sensation every time you think of 700?" Zero paused, thinking back…

"Yeah, but just recently."

"Not you… Impossible…" A small, knowing smile spread over his face. "I would have never had thought it…"

"What?"

"Never in a million…"

"WHA-at?!?" He almost wined, digging his claws into the tabletop he was sat on. Jumba grinned back, a wide, smug smirk on his face as he, almost triumphantly, crossed his arms. "Tell me!"

"Oh no, no, no." Jumba said haughty, laughing slightly to himself. "It's nothing detrimental to your health. In fact, it's a very good thing to… for lack of a better word, 'catch', but you must figure out what 'it' is for yourself." At that, he picked him up by the scruff of the neck, plopped him just outside the door, and then closed it.

000 blinked slowly, rather thrown by the unexpected ejection.

He slowly turned on the spot, looking up at a spot on the door he gauged to be Jumba's height.

He paused.

"…WHAT?" He yelled angrily at the spot, utterly perplexed. "What the heck does that mean?!?"

* * *

Naive, isn't he? 


End file.
